Complex machines, such as commercial and military aircraft, at times need to have various systems tested to ensure the machine is operating properly. For example, it is often necessary to test these machines under operating conditions and record data from these tests. When testing various systems of a complex machine, it is convenient to record data from certain inputs or outputs in order to obtain a record of system parameters. It is often of interest to start and stop the recording of certain inputs and outputs based on the condition of a system. For example, when testing systems on an aircraft, certain parameters indicative of the aircraft performance or the performance of a system might be of interest to record when the aircraft is operating between certain altitudes or at certain airspeed. However, current methods of recording such data have been limited.
Traditionally, to record information such as that generated by an aircraft and its various systems, bulky data recorders are attached to a serial output of a processor unit associated with the system and data is recorded. The use of this type of data recorder has several drawbacks. First, the data recorders are large and expensive. Also, the data recorders typically record all the signals from a given input or output, or all data from all inputs and output. There is no way to tell the system what data should be recorded and when recording should take place. This leads to the storage of unnecessary information and wasting of space on the recording medium. The bulky recorders are also not very portable and are not a convenient way to carry the data.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a recording method that both utilizes a recording medium that is compact and convenient to use a carry, but that also provides a way to easily specify what data is to be recorded and under what condition the recording should take place. The specification of what data to record and when to record the data should be done in such a way as to be easily changed by the user to record other data of interest. Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for recording system information.